talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Domzalski
Tobias Domzalski, called Toby by his friends, is Jim's best friend and one of the main protagonists. Official Description "There is no one Jim would rather have at his side than his confident best friend, Toby. He offers Jim unwavering loyalty and boundless optimism, as well as the occasional well-timed joke when things get rough. Through all the ups and downs Jim endures on his journeys, Toby acts as his constant, inspiring Jim when he is dejected and keeping Jim in check when he's gone off the deep end." History Background Toby's aunt, whom he calls Nana, took him in after an event involving his parents. At some point, he met Jim and the two became best buddies. Season One When Jim is visited by Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! after finding a magical amulet, he is eager to tell Toby. Toby is immediately concerned about the appearance of the trolls in Jim's house, but quickly warms to them. Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! quickly bonded and became best friends and each other's wingman. Since then, the two have been roomies. Eventually, Claire found out and Toby got jealous of all the time that Jim and Claire were spending together. When Claire found out how left out Toby was feeling, she assured him that she would never come between them. Appearance Toby is a short, round boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red diamond-patterned sweater vest over a yellow and orange shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. Abilities Warhammer Toby wields a warhammer in battle. It has the ability to change the amount of gravity pulling on itself, to either become very light or very heavy. Relationships Jim Lake Jim Lake is Toby's best friend. The two have remained inseparable and Toby often gives Jim advice on how to impress the ladies and to boost his confidence. Sometimes, Toby can be possessive of Jim, but is always supportive of him and vice versa. Nana In episode 23, Toby tells AAARRRGGHH!!! that Nana took him in after "what happened to his parents", and knows she loves him. He says he thinks of that whenever he gets frustrated with her. Claire Nuñez When Claire learns the truth and begins joining the group, Toby grows competitive and mocks her about how she was unable to capture the Killstone. In episode 19, while they both try to deliver a package for one of the trolls, Claire accuses Toby of being jealous of her and Jim's relationship. Toby then confesses that she seems to have more than him while all he possesses are weight problems. Claire reassures him that she couldn't come between him and Jim, as they are the "dynamic duo". Later in the episode, Claire describes them as friends. AAARRRGGHH!!! AAARRRGGHH!!! and Toby became fast friends in the blink of an eye. When the Killahead Bridge was discovered, Toby was more than enthusiastic to have AAARRRGGGHH!!! as his new roomie. Toby is always there to give AAARRRGGHH!!! pep talks and is really looks out for his "wingman." When AAARRRGGHH!!! got turned into a statue, Toby was especially devastated and actually managed to defeat Angor Rot. Eli Pepperjack Toby and Eli don't have much interaction throughout the course of the series, but Eli seems to trust Toby when he said he believed Eli about the existence of the Trolls World. It is implied that they will have a stronger interaction in part two. Trivia * In the book, Toby's nickname was "Tubby." This was referenced by Claire in the episodes where she forgot his name. Gallery The gallery page for Toby Domzalski can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Children